Sadistic Love
by Kitsune yaoiphile
Summary: Cet OS étant basé sur la chanson, il serait assez difficile de le résumer sans le dévoiler, donc...    Koki TanakaxTatsuya Ueda


**Titre :** Sadistic Love  
**Auteur :** Kitsune Yaoiphile  
**Genre : **Hm… J'appelerais ça du SM pour moi, mais c'est pas vraiment ça XD Bon, c'est pas triste, un peu violent mais pas tant que ça… et lemoneux.  
**Source : **K… Kat-Tun…  
**Disclamer :** Seuls les deux personnages principaux utilisés ne sont pas à moi. Le titre non plus, ainsi que les paroles –hors paragraphes- en italique ^^ Les italiques en paragraphes sont des mots qui m'aident à donner une personnalité à Koki, ce qui n'a pas été chose facile X3  
**Pairing :** Koki TanakaxTatsuya Ueda  
**Note :** Cette idée m'est venue pendant que je visionnais un de leurs lives, sur la chanson 'Sadistic Love' [sans rire ?], au moment où Tatsuya passe contre Koki. J'avoue, ils lui sont tous passés un peu contre, mais… Bah ce sont mes deux petits favoris du groupe, donc j'ai eu un déclic XD Cela dit… Je n'aime pas la coupure entre l'OS et sa fin. Mais je n'arrive pas à améliorer davantage w Le lemon est pas vraiment détaillé, c'est normal, c'est pour se focaliser davantage sur les paroles de la chanson ^^  
Bonne lecture =3

* * *

**.: Sadistic Love :.**

_'Toc, toc, à la porte secrète, lorsque je perds pieds,_  
_Tu m'attires dans les ténèbres.'_

Toi.

Toi et ton visage d'ange.

Toi et ton sourire à faire fondre le _rock_… Celui là même, éblouissant de candeur ou d'amusement, qui nous dévoilait tout ta personnalité en un instant.

Tout du moins, c'est ce que je pensais...

_'La voix rieuse d'un petit démon m'oblige à m'agenouiller,'_

Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, personne ne me croira. Personne ne _nous_ croira.

Qui pourrait soupçonner la gorge d'un jeune chanteur soupçonné fou amoureux, de pouvoir produire un tel son ?

D'ordinaire, mon cœur se réchauffe à écouter ta voix qui chantonne, qui se fait amusée ou espiègle selon les situations. Ce soir, elle n'amène que de longs frissons à parcourir mon échine.

Je suis à genoux devant toi. Toi qui me regarde avec curiosité, cet air qui contraste avec ton sourire empli du sadisme profond en cet instant, relevé par la clarté de tes mèches de miel.

Pourtant, je ne trouve pas cela plus humiliant ou effrayant que de se pendre au bras d'une jeune fille plus jeune dans un manoir hanté.

Il faut aussi dire qu'à mes yeux, tu as toujours été une sorte de princesse un peu dévergondée et surtout fragile. Un cristal emprisonné par la toile d'une araignée perverse. Et moi, je m'accroche ce soir à cette œuvre de la nature, dans cette pièce qui n'est autre que ma propre chambre.

_'Satisfait alors que mon visage se tord de douleur.'_

Tu as torturé mon corps d'une façon étrange, joussive pourrait-on dire. Tu sais que je suis attiré par le risque…

Est-ce pour cette raison que nous sommes ici ?

Ce n'est rien de plus que la pièce qui garde mon intimité. J'y ai pourtant offert mon égo au prix de l'adrénaline.

Si j'ai eu raison… Ah, ça ! Je crois bien ne jamais pouvoir être en mesure d'y répondre.

_'Un essai de plus, cet amour profond me blesse et je veux prendre le contrôle…'_

Tu recules en me souriant de façon énigmatique. Tes expressions sont, ce soir, aussi changeantes que le bel astre d'Argent qui rend ta peau si fine lumineuse, dans cette pénombre montante.

Tes bras se tendent vers moi, et tu me supplies en une moue enfantine.

Je marque un temps à essayer de comprendre, puis rejette l'idée de continuer à t'obéir. Pourquoi, après tout, n'en ferais-je pas autant ?

Mes jambes me relèvent sans trembler, et je comble l'espace qui s'est formé entre nous, ainsi qu'avec le mur derrière, le temps d'un soupir.

_'Je veux te voir te ridiculiser, dépendre de moi dans ta détresse.'_

Je ne réfléchis plus. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de le faire, de toute façon.

Je heurte tes lèvres des miennes avec la passion de la violence et de l'envie. Ce n'est pas bien, je le sais. Mais, hé ? Qui a dit que j'étais un bon garçon ?

Je les mordille, avant d'enfoncer franchement mes crocs dans la chair pulpeuse et rosée. Tu auras des marques demain, mais qu'importe.

Pour la forme, et je le sais évidemment bien, tu tentes de me repousser alors que je m'efforce de ne te laisser aucune liberté de mouvement.

Je veux devenir la seule clé qui te permettra de sortir de ce malheur que je veux t'infliger.

Ma suprématie.

J'attrape l'un de tes poignets alors que tu me frappes sans grande conviction, et te décoche un sourire aguicheur avant de te jeter sur mon propre lit, pour le_ fun_.

Tu y tombes comme une jeune princesse vierge sur le point de se faire violer par le grand méchant loup. Tes yeux me lancent un regard larmoyant, apeuré. Ton corps, en appui sur le flanc et un coude délicat tremble de tout son long… N'importe qui y croirait, si la situation n'était pas celle-ci.

Toi, tu fais partie de ces personnes qui savent ce que signifie _jouer_. Mais ça, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'attendre ce soir pour le comprendre…

Sans aucune délicatesse, je t'enfourche comme une monture quelconque, et te retourne complètement sur le dos. Je place l'un de tes bras sous ton propre poids, tu grimaces. Etrangement moins que lorsque que je fais littéralement sauter les boutons de ton pantalon de toile, avant de te dénuder aussi sec.

Après tout, pas de raisons que je sois le seul ! … Surtout dans de telles circonstances…

_'En te faisant l'amour, j'empoigne tes cheveux et te tire vers moi,'_

A nouveau, je te retourne. Tu protestes que tu risques de t'étouffer, et je te fais taire en enroulant tes fines mèches entre mes doigts. La douleur te force à suivre mon mouvement, cambrant ton corps de façon impressionnante. Tu es vraiment souple, c'est bien…

Je ne te laisse pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son. Tant qu'à t'entendre souffrir, autant que ça soit vraiment pour quelque chose…

Ma main libre guide mon sexe tendu jusqu'entre tes fesses. Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais fais cela, et la perspective de l'expérimenter en un tel cadre m'excite plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Quoique je n'aurais jamais pu penser à un truc pareil. Surtout de ta part.

Je me sens d'un seul coup enserré. C'est un peu difficile… Et une telle chaleur…

Ah, Tatsuya ! Je crois que je préfère t'entendre gémir ton mal que chanter ou raconter des blagues au moins aussi vicieuses que toi. Chose que les autres ignorent, cela dit. Et moi-même jusqu'à il y a quelques heures.

L'envie me prend de tenter quelque chose, et tire davantage sur tes cheveux… Oui, c'est cela ! Tu fonctionnes exactement comme un téléviseur à télécommande intégrée ! L'ampleur des sons augmente au fur et à mesure que se tord ton corps! Je suis si heureux de cette découverte que je me décide à quitter la moiteur de ton corps pour la première fois, avant d'y retourner avec une violence qui me surprend moi-même.

C'est comme si l'intérieur de ton corps m'appelait, tu te rends compte ?

Je peux à présent sentir la douce fragrance de l'épiderme de ton cou… Elle chatouille mes narines, me donne envie de la lécher, de l'agacer, de la suçoter, de…. La dévorer.

_'Je te mords assez fort pour déchirer ta peau.'_

De petites plaies apparaissent, ça et là, jusque sur tes omoplates, où elles sont plus grandes.

Je me délecte de la douceur de ta chair meurtrie et de tes halètements. En toi, je me sens chauffer davantage à chaque mouvement, frottant contre les parois de l'intérieur de toi-même, cher petit démon au visage d'ange…

Là où se trouve habituellement ton sourire ravageur, ta langue se laisse pendre, s'asséchant de sa propre initiative à l'air libre.

Pour un peu, on croirait vraiment voir un chiot…

_'Tu me laisse te toucher, ha ha, je te dépossède de tout, j'allume un feu au travers de tout ton corps,'_

Bien que ça soit moi qui m'enflamme avant tout.

Notre proximité me brûlerait presque. Je rejette alors ta tête en avant, t'enfonçant le visage dans les couvertures, alors que j'accélère le rythme de mes mouvements au sein de ton corps pour en finir avec cette combustion. A nouveau, tu te débats, mais plus férocement. A tel point que j'en manque de perdre l'équilibre.

Je sais ce qui t'arrive, petit démon. Tu veux de l'air, pas vrai… ? Mais je ne peux t'en offrir qu'à une seule condition…

_'Je murmure des ordres à ton oreille…'_

Pour ce soir, décidons que c'est à toi de m'appartenir, et non l'inverse.

Tu m'as fait plier sous le coup de la surprise. Je dois l'avouer, j'ai aimé ça. Comme j'aime à présent me libérer de l'étau que forme ta chair sur mon membre, et laisser s'échapper le résultat de mes efforts sur ton dos.

La substance blanchâtre glisse lentement le long de ta colonne vertébrale. Tu es toujours penché en avant, le bassin relevé dans ma direction. Je remarque d'ailleurs qu'un peu de sperme vient se glisser entre tes fesses encore écartées, et je souris en relevant les yeux.

De ce même sourire que tu arborais tout à l'heure…

Tu gémis faiblement, tandis que ma semence vient caresser tes plaies. Soit tranquille, au moins, je ne viendrais plus dévorer ta peau de cette manière…

Je me glisse à côté de toi, m'agenouillant sur le lit, comme je l'étais quelques minutes avant sur le sol.

Or là, c'est moi qui t'ai retiré toute liberté de m'échapper…

A nouveau ce regard suppliant se fait inviter par son propriétaire. Le même dont les lèvres fondent sur les miennes, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de battre des cils.

Ce baiser ci est bien moins hargneux que les autres, comme une sorte de trêve, l'espace de quelques instants.

_'C'est un sentiment délicieux, tu es mon amour.'_

Ou pour toujours…

A cette pensée involontaire, mes yeux s'écarquillent autant qu'ils le peuvent, tandis que quelque chose d'étrange se forme dans ma poitrine. Une sensation étrange qui prend possession de mes entrailles qu'un petit démon s'était mit à creuser.

…

Oui, c'est lui, j'en suis certain. Il vient mettre le désastre dans mon corps sur un simple baiser, en espérant obtenir à nouveau le contrôle !

A peine je sépare nos visages que ma main part d'elle-même. Je le gifle avec une telle violence qu'il vient placer ses doigts autour de sa tête, et vacille légèrement, bien qu'il soit assis.

_'Je suis un A. M. O. U. R S. A. D. I. Q. U. E c'est L'AMOUR VRAI !'_

Dans le même temps, un peu étourdit, je me relève. J'ai l'impression d'être un barrage qui a cédé… Non ! J'ai l'impression que mes entrailles sont ce barrage, et que mon enveloppe ne sert que de paysage.

Sans que j'en comprenne moi-même la raison, mes yeux t'appellent au secours. Oui, toi, ce même jeune homme que je viens de rendre docile, ce même démon qui a rit la volupté et l'extase au creux de mon oreille.

Tu m'observe sans comprendre, touchant parfois ta joue du bout des doigts. Tu souffres à chaque fois, c'est visible.

C'est visible parce que tu souris dès que tu t'effleures toi-même.

Donc au bout du compte, Tatsuya, tu aimes vraiment la douleur ?

Est-ce pour cette raison que tu nous as fais subir tout cela, en sachant pertinemment qu'au bout de ta rue, ou peut être devant ta porte, une très jolie jeune femme t'attend ?

Ryoko ne mérite-t-elle donc pas toute ton attention ? Ta si tendre attention ? … Peut être éprouvais-tu le simple besoin de te défouler ?

Et peut être que ce que je ressens en moi en ce moment n'est que le signe de ma défaite ?

Peut être ais-je perdu, finalement ? … C'est toi qui m'a enfermé dans ma détresse, et non l'inverse.

Une détresse dont je découvre seulement le nom, mais dont je connaissais pourtant l'existence depuis la première fois où j'ai rencontré tes grands yeux noirs brillants.

Brillants comme la lumière qui attire les papillons, futur festin des chauves souris, considérées un temps comme des suceurs de sang…

A présent que tu sais que je t'appartiens… Vas-tu m'aider à pomper cette sensation de mon cœur, comme ces animaux de l'hémoglobine ?

Tu m'ôteras ces suppositions, pas vrai ? Avec cette même délicatesse qui parcoure tes doigts caressant mon visage, ton sourire innocent revenu sur tes lèvres ?

_'Amour Sadique…'_

Tatsuya…

* * *

**.: Fin :.**


End file.
